Open Your Eyes
by angelgrl31392
Summary: When Bloom’s responsibilities come into action, she acts like a perfect princess, like her parents wanted. But when an old friend comes back, will she realize all that she is missing out on? A bit OC. I suck at writing summaries.
1. Happy Birthday to ME

When Bloom's responsibility comes into action, she does whatever other people tell her to. But when an old friend comes back, will she realize all that she is missing out on?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or any of its characters, places, etc.

A.N.: This is my first fanfic in a while and I would love it if you would review and tell me if I should continue. I know that this chapter isn't to great but it was a beginning and I wanted there to be a background to the story. Don't worry, it'll get better. Comments and flames accepted.

* * *

My castle on Sparx was in big trouble, according to what I heard the maids say before they yell at me. "_Run, Princess Bloom, run!"_ that's all that my servants and helpers were saying. I didn't know what was going on, I just knew that I was supposed to keep on running. It was the night before my seventh birthday and I was supposed to have my birthday party tomorrow. This isn't what I was looking forward to. I started to think how the night started.

"_Daddy, what are you doing here" I asked as my dad comes into my room, but I think it's to get me a gift. He has a little box with blue wrapping paper and a blue bow, blue's my favorite color. "What is it?" I asked. My daddy just smiled at me and told me to open it. When I opened it I saw a necklace with something on it. "What is it?" I asked again. My dad put it around my neck, smiled and said "it's a locket that belonged to your mother-" when I heard the word mother I cringed. She had died when I was little because she was really sick, well that's what my daddy told me. He looked at me again and gave me a hug and continued "she wanted you to have it, open it and see what happens." _

_I looked at it; it was gold and it had a pretty dragon on it. I opened it and I heard the lullaby that my older sister had sung to me when I was a little younger, before she too died because of a sickness. Inside there was a little piece of gold with a hatch on it. I tired to open that part but it wouldn't open. _

_My daddy laughed and said "that won't open till the time is right. But for now, I want you to promise me, carrot-" that's my daddy's nickname for me "that you will never take it off. Promise?" I looked at him, confused by what he said but I said yes because he always told me to do whatever an elder told you so. _

I kept on running till my little legs couldn't run anymore. Give me a break, I'm only four! There was some black smoke everywhere. It looked like it was a blanket that was covering my castle. The taller people were coughing and coughing and one of them behind me just fell. Since I'm smaller, the smoke hasn't reached me yet but I know it will soon and I have to get out but I don't know where I am.

I start to cry when a hand comes and reaches for me. I look up and I see my best friend, Prince Sky. He was the prince of a planet call Eraklion, and his parents and my daddy were good friends so they always came here and I would always play with Sky. "Come on" he told me as he dragged me by my hand. He took me outside into one of the courtyards. We stopped because I needed to breathe something other than smoke. He dragged me over to the swing set that we used to play it. It was a gift from his parents to my older sister, Daphne, but then she got to big for it and me and Sky would play in it. I look up and gasp; my castle was in flames.

I start to cry really hard and Sky just stands there looking at me. Boys. There was a big boom and I look to see the wall were my bedroom was had just exploded.

"Why are they doing this?" Sky asked me as he took me toward the lake so we could escape the fire. I had no clue whatsoever, why would anyone want to hurt my family? I think back once again to what had happened.

_All of a sudden, there was a blast from the hallway. My daddy and I look at each other and run over to see a big whole it the wall from the blast. Daddy called for the soldiers who were already on their way up here. My daddy told me to run into my room and hide in the secret room. This was a room that no one else knew about besides my daddy, me, and my daddy's advisor, Raul. _

_Raul told me that there was food and water in there so that if anything ever happen I should just stay there until my daddy or him come, and if they don't come in a few hours that I should go down a secret stairwell. He told me that was there since the Great Universe War. _(A/N I just made that war up, kind of like World War 2 but the planets in the magical dimension.)

_I went there and stayed there for what seemed like forever. Just when I was about to go down the stairs the outer part of the door opened and I knew my daddy was there coming to get me and tell me everything was all right. But when it fully opened, there was a young woman there. She was wearing a light purple outfit. I was scared so I tried to hide but she found me and gave me a smile. "Don't worry young princess, I'm a good guy. Come with me, quickly." _

_I was scared but I followed her anyway. I saw that my dad was there, on my bed with red watery thing all over him. "Daddy!" I said crying, running over to him. He tries to life his head but he needs help from the lady. He looks at me, breathing hard, and says "hey carrot. Now don't cry; I need you to be a big girl for me. I want you to know that I will always love you and that your mother and sister loved you more than you could possibly know. You understand?" _

_I look at him and gave a little nod because I could barley move. "Why are you telling me all of these things daddy?" I asked him. He just looked at me and I think I saw him starting to cry. _

"_Listen, Bloom, you are the princess of Sparx, and nothing will ever change that. You will, no must be Queen. No matter what, don't let anyone make you do something that you know is not right. And most importantly promise me that you will never take the necklace off. Promise me that Bloom, promise." _

_I can't stop crying now. "I promise daddy, but why? You'll be here daddy with me to help me." Now he starts to cry a lot. The lady holds his hand and he looks at her. "Bloom, I love you and I will still love you no matter what. I love you sweetie." The lady comes to me and picks me up so that my daddy can kiss me. I look at him crying and see that he starts to close his eyes. _

"_Daddy" I said shaking him, but he wouldn't talk to me back "daddy, daddy, daddy!" I say, crying. _

_There is another loud blast that sound really close and the wall next to us explodes. The room starts to get a lot colder and I think there's snow starting to come in. The lady steps in front of me but I could see that there were three floating women coming out from the smoke. I look at them. They're old and they don't look nice. "Get away from here, Rimea" the lady says while she uses some magic to attack the old lady in the middle. The old ladies ducked and the attack missed, but then one of them, Rimea I think, shot ice at us. The lady put up a shield so that the ice didn't hurt me. I think the old ladies were what my daddy called witches, or really bad people. _

_I've never seen anyone use magic before, but my daddy told me that my mommy and sissy had it and maybe some day I may have it. The lady looks at me and points to the door saying "run Bloom!" I didn't wait for her to tell me once more to run._

Sky and I just sat near the lake in some bushes for a little bit. I just sat there crying, missing my daddy. Sky's crying to, I think he's worried about his parents. I started to think about the lady, who was she?

I didn't have time to answer that, though, for out of nowhere a big tornado came behind us, and me and Sky went up into the air. We were spinning, trying to hold hands to stay together. Finally the tornado stopped and we dropped to the ground. My head hurt, but I didn't notice to much. All I saw were the three ugly women in front of me, with a smile that made me scared.

The last one, she looked at me and said "aww, is the little princess scared?"

Then they all laughed which terrified me and started to fly around me in a circle. The all started to throw magic at me that really hurt. The one with the ice then said "we did it sisters. We have found it, the key to the ultimate power!" What were these insane women talking about? I thought I was a goner when someone came in front of me and blocked the attack, it was Sky's dad.

I looked over and saw Sky with his mom running somewhere. "Bloom" his dad yelled. I look at him with tears pouring down my eyes and he says "on three I want you to run with me as fast as you can, get it?"

I nodded and sure enough on three we ran somewhere and found Sky with his mom. I calmed down a bit now but I was still really, really sad. Then I look and see Sky's parents talking to each other and Sky comes over to me. "Are you ok?" he asks. I nod yes, but I think he knows I'm lying.

Sky's mom comes and bends down to my level. "You were very brave today, Bloom. Your dad was very proud. We're going to take you to our planet now, and you're going to stay there for a little while, ok?" I nod and she gives me a hug. Ever since my mom died, she was like a mom to me.

Our hug was ended when the clock on town hall in downtown Sparx struck midnight and a bell rang twelve times. Sky comes over with a smile and says "happy birthday Bloom." I just look at him with tears coming to my eyes once again while his dad scolds him. I look over toward where my palace once stood. There was nothing but rubble. "Yeah" I whisper, so only I can hear "happy birthday to me."

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. It's not the best I've ever written but it was necessary. Please review, I'd like to hear what you have to say, even if its bad (but I really like good reviews p) 


	2. Our Year

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate them. If you could, please write a comment with the review so I can improve me writing or if you have an idea (if you have an idea send me a personal message so if I use it no one can see). Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or any of its characters, places, etc.

A/N: Most of this is in Bloom's past, while she was seven. All except for the first like sentence and the last few paragraphs.

* * *

"_Yeah" I whisper, so only I can hear "happy birthday to me."_

It's been ten years since that night. Not much has changed, well actually it has. You see, we first went into town to make sure it was safe for us to leave. I saw some of my friends and I said goodbye to them.

I saw my grandma, who escaped from the castle, and told her to come with me to Eraklion (A/N is that how it's spelled?). She told me that she would stay here and take care of the kingdom and that I should go. I didn't want to, but I agreed and did what she said.

The three witches fought but the other armies from all over Sparx came, and though they did not capture the witches, the army got them to leave. The never returned to Sparx again, but rumor has it that they died of anger and the shame of failure. That's what they get, I suppose.

A few weeks later we left for Eraklion on a small Sparxain private jet; I wanted to make sure that I got to spend Christmas with my grandma. The whole ride there I sat with Sky's mom who just kept hugging me and telling me that everything was going to be alright. Sky sat there, not really doing anything except ignoring me. The only time he talked to me was when he asked me where the bathroom was.

We got to Eraklion and all of the people from the palace just rushed out to see us, well them I guess. I just stood aside, fumbling with my locket that me dad gave me before he died. Finally, a girl came towards me. She had long blonde hair in pig tails but it was really frizzy and she had geeky glasses.

"Hi" she said, with a high squeaky voice. I just thought she was really weird and I didn't want to really talk to anyone so I just smiled but went back to my locket. I don't think she got the hint.

"My name is Princess Stella, I'm the princess of Solaria. What's your name?"

I just looked at her and quietly said "Bloom."

She looked at me with a big smile and said "do you want to play with me Bloom?"

Why the hell would I want to play with her then, I wonder. But I was seven and she really wanted to play and I really wanted to be with someone, so I said yes.

We played in the backyard for a couple of hours. I had completely forgotten what had happened early but I hardly cared, I was just having so much pure fun. We played everything, especially fashion games because they were her favorite. She then showed me something called her winx.

"My fairy godmother thought me this and how to use it" she explained as she transformed into another outfit.

I thought it was very pretty. She started to fly around and I got jealous instantly. But then she picked me up and took me up in the air. She showed me some of her magic which was cool.

"My power comes from the sun" she told me.

I looked at her sadly and said "I wish I had that, but I don't have any powers whatsoever. My mommy and my sister had it though but my dad told me that I probably wouldn't have any."

She looked at me skeptically and said "come on, everyone has magic."

She looked over near Sky's family and noticed a man coming over. She smiled and said "that's my daddy. He's the best! What's your dad like?"

I started to cry then and there and reality hit me. Stella's dad, King Radius Soliae, came over to me.

"Hi Bloom, I was one of your dad's friends. I see that you met my daughter, Stella, looks like you were having a lot of fun. I want you to know that I am very sorry for what happened."

Stella kept looking back and forth from me to her dad until she finally asked "what happened daddy?"

Radius smiled, picked her up and said "I'll tell you but let's let Bloom talk to another friend of hers" pointing to a small prince coming toward them with another boy.

I wiped me tears, I diffidently didn't want Sky seeing me crying. He came over looked at me once and gave me a hug. No it was not romantic, to be blunt I hated boys back then, they had cuties. But I wanted someone to hug right then so I let him hug me.

"Bloom, I'm really sorry for what happened. But guess what, you get to stay at our house for a little while and we can have a sleepover!" he said after we separated.

I tried to smile but I couldn't and I noticed that Sky was a little disappointed so I said "talks for saving me back there Sky, without you I would've been toast."

He gleamed with pride and then pointed to the other boy who had brown hair and hazel eyes. "This is Brandon" he explained "he's officially my squire and when he gets older he'll be my knight. But for now he's my best friend!"

That last part stung. Best friend? I was supposed to be his best friend. We were friends since forever. How could this other guy be his best friend?

"Bloom, you there?" Sky asks, waving his hand in front of me. I snap out of my trance and look at Brandon who has apparently been calling my name and trying to say hello.

I smiled at him and say "it's nice to meet you Brandon."

He bowed to me and said "it's an honor to meet you Princess."

I don't exactly know what that means but it felt nice anyway and I giggled while Sky just rolled his eyes. Then Sky's parents call us over and we immediately come. Sky's mom stays by my hand, well more the other way around. Stella stays with her dad and looks at me with a depressed look in her eyes. She walks over and gives me a hug. I really like all of this hugging, it makes me miss my dad and my castle less.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asks. That I could be asked a little less often.

I smile and nod. I want to go play with her more but then her dad says they had to leave. We hug each other like we're never going to see each other again. I instantly knew somehow that we were going to be friends for a very long time.

After they left we went into the castle. I knew were everything was because I used to always come here to play with Sky and we played hide and seek so much that eventually I would not get lost whenever I hid.

Sky's mom, Queen Emerald, led us to one of the ballrooms, which was one of the biggest rooms I had ever seen in my life. It was almost three times bigger than the one back in Sparx and it had mattresses all over the floor. On the tables there was pizza, my favorite food, along with candy and soda. There was a gigantic TV there with some inflatable chairs. There was a little playground there also along with a balcony that gave a beautiful views of the palace garden along with the fountains. This was one of my favorite rooms, especially going out to the balcony.

"Ok kids, have fun at your sleepover. I'll be over their reading a book if you need me" Emerald said pointing to an area with a big bed secluded from the rest of the room.

"Alright" I said excitedly as we ran toward the food "this is going to be so much fun Sky!"

"Yeah" he replied "I can't wait to have a pillow fight with Brandon."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did he just say Brandon? Sky looked at me and said "Brandon's going to be here, is that ok?" NO I said inside myself. I wanted to play with my best friend not with someone who wants to take Sky from me, even if he was cute. But I know that Sky wants him there and I am the guest so I said yes anyway.

The rest of the night that was supposed to be a lot of fun turned out to be pretty boring with Sky and Brandon playing with each other. Each time I tried to play with them, they'd do something and then totally forget about me in a minute. I ended up doing nothing but eating and watching TV by myself. But then Sky's mom told me to come to her and she braided my hair. I really liked the braids.

I fell asleep a lot sooner that I wanted to and I awoke to some awesome smells. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and then went upstairs to the kitchen to find Sky and his family, along with Brandon and King Radius sitting down, waiting for breakfast. Unfortunately there was no Stella.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Sky's dad, King Kirin, said.

I smiled and looked at King Radius. I sat down and asked him "your majesty, where is Stella."

He chuckled and said "Bloom, you're royalty too so please, just call me King Radius. She went to her mom's house for the day to go shopping I think."

My smile went down a bit and I just sat there waiting for my food. Then Radius said "you know Bloom, Stella was talking to me all night about how much fun it was playing with her."

Bloom smiled "I really like playing with her too. She's really fun."

The adults laughed and Radius continued "well, last night she asked if you could stay over with us for a few nights for a sleepover. School starts next week so this could be really good as end of the Christmas break party."

I looked over to Emerald and she just smiles and nods.

"So what do you say, sweetie?" he asks.

I couldn't keep my smile small at all. I grinned as wide as I could and said "yes, thank you, yes. Oh I can't wait. This is going to be so much fun!"

Now everyone laughed, except for Sky. We all ate breakfast while the adults talked about some things like when I should come back to Eraklion, when I would leave, which was that night, and when I where I would go to school. It was decided that I would go to the same school Stella goes to so at least I had a good friend there.

After breakfast, I went to my room to pack when I realized I didn't have much; everything was in my palace or with my grandma. Then Emerald and I went shopping. She took me to all the hottest places in the Royal City and even got my hair cut a little with a makeover. Then we got ice cream and went back.

I went to pack all my new clothes and the jewelry she bought me. While I was doing this I heard a knock from the door. It was Sky and he looked mad.

"Why are you going, Bloom?" he asked.

"Well, if you have to know, I want to have a fun sleepover with Stella" I said with a little sarcasm. Sky didn't look like he was going to take that well.

"What about all the fun we had here, the sleepover last night. Don't you want to stay here and do that again?"

I look at him, he was serious. How dumb was this boy? "You had fun Sky, not me. So why don't you go and play with your best friend Brandon and let me pack. I shoved him with all of my might out the door and closed it and continued to pack with tears coming down my eyes.

Night came and King Radius had his guards come to pick me up. I said bye to all of the nice servants here along with Sky's parents. I even said bye to Brandon. But when I went to say by to Sky, I saw him standing to the side alone.

"What's wrong, I'll be back soon don't worry" I reassured him.

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes and said "no you won't Bloom, this is the last time you'll see me."

I roll my eyes and say "Sky, I'm going to Stella's and that's final. I'll come back soon so stop being such a drama prince."

He just looked at me and laughed, in a bad way, and said "no, B, you don't get it. My parents are making me and Brandon go to an all boys school. It's a boarding school and I have to live there. They think this will make me into a better king when I rule someday. And I'm leaving in two days, while you're at Stella's."

I just stood there, shocked. This couldn't be happening. Why would they want to take my best friend away from me? I couldn't even say anything.

He took out something from his pocket and put it in my hand. I looked at it and it was a ring.

"I got this while you and my mom were shopping. I know you like your necklace and this is the same color and I asked the royal jewelry specialist and she said it would match perfects."

I looked at it again and saw that it had a heart that was gold with the letters B&S on it. Now I started to cry.

He looks at me and smiles. "Don't cry, you'll make me sadder. It's a best friends ring, so that we'll always be best friends. No one, not even Brandon, can be a best friend to me like you have. Promise me you'll wear it?"

Now I really cry. I nod my head and I put it on. Radius starts calling for me and I look at Sky. He gives me a big hug and we both said goodbye. I ran as fast as I could to Radius, wiping my tears. With that I left to go to Solaria, never to see Sky again.

"_Bloooooooooooom_" I hear Stella call from her dorm room.

I'm now 17 and much different. I'm really pretty, so I'm told, and graceful and humble and well the thing in the classic princess package. I've been living with Stella on Solaria until I was 15 when it was decided that I should go back to Sparx. The castle was rebuilt and was even more spectacular than the first. I really like my life right now, a lot of things have changed. But some things haven't. I haven't stopped missing my family. I haven't taken off my mom's locket, and I haven't taken off the ring my best friend gave me.

Stella's been my best friend since that night on Eraklion and we do everything together. We even vacation together, along with Sky's parents. But now we're in high school and her dad enrolled us in Alfea (1). This was actually Stella's second time here seeing that she was expelled last year but then somehow got invited back.

Now I'm on my own, but still with Stella. But unlike her, I'm the proper princess and I don't want to get into any kind of trouble. I think this year is going to rock for some reason, but we'll see.

"BLOOOOM, I need your help!" she cries once more.

"What is it Stell?" I ask.

"Look at this room" she replies as we look at her and my room. It was beautiful and I walk outside to the balcony which was over the entrance to the school.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she yells in my ear.

I laugh and reply "yeah, this is our year Stella. Let's make the most of it."

* * *

Ok, the ending of this chapter is really stupid but I promise you next chapter is a lot better because Bloom gets to see an old friend for the first time in a long time.

(1) I'm not making Alfea the school for fairies, but more a school for royals and high society people. But you still have to be a girl and not be evil and stuff…

Please review!!!


	3. New Friends, Old Friends

Thanks for the reviews guys, I absolutely love them! Also thanks to everyone who put this story in their favorite stories lists!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or any of its characters, places, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

"Bloom, I won't let you do this. I'm your best friend and I won't let you kill yourself!" Stella yellscoming over to me. I just look at her as if she's insane, which I'm pretty sure she is.

"Stella, I'm wearing a sweater and that's final. And what are you talking about? I'm not going to kill myself." It's the beginning of the year, and the begining of the year mixer and all of the freshmen from Alfea were going, sort of like a freshman dance. I _was _planning to wear a jean mini with a low neck sweater, but then Stella intervened.

"Bloom, yes you are. You're about to commit social suicide with that outfit. Look at this magazine" she says while she throws that magazine over to me, hitting me in the face. "It says here that the whole short bottoms and low necks are totally out. Wear this" she says going into her infamous closet. Girl had more clothes than I had pores.

She came out with a cute black tube top with a sequin dragon on it. I had to admit, that shirt had my sweater beat. "Ok, ok Stell, I'll wear it." I'm not sure as if it was as much as me wanting to wear it than me trying to shut her up.

We get ready in record time, in about an hour. Well, I was ready in a few minutes but Stella made me get ready again because apparently 'the proper way to get ready takes at least an hour.' I really couldn't care less, I wasn't really one who wants to look hot or have all eyes one me. I just wanted to be me and that's it.

When we reached the quad, we were surprised to see only a few people there, about three other girls. I look at Stella confused and she just flashes her famous "huh?" look. "Welcome girls" someone says behind us causing me to jump. Ever since the whole event on Sparx when I was little I hated being scared or surprised. My psychiatrist said it was some 'emotional attachment to the past that I needed to keep' or something like that. I turn around, holding my hand to my racing heart, to see my new headmistress Mr. Faragonda.

Ms. Faragonda looks at me and asks if I was ok. No, I just love being scared out of my mind and feeling embarrassed; I seriously wonder how dumb some people can be. Of course being the polite and well respected princess I am I said I was find, so she motioned for us to go over to the other girls.

Ms. F, as I like to call her, sat on the seat in front of all of us and I got a closer look at the girls. They seemed nice, but one kind of looked like a geek.

Ms. F smiles at us. "Welcome girls, all of you, to Alfea. We are very pleased with this year's class and have high hopes and aspirations for you. This year we're going to be doing something a little different, we are putting the students together in groups to live and go to class. You all seemed to be compatible with each other according to the tests we gave you earlier so you are a group. You will be living together so Stella and Bloom, since you have the biggest rooms, you will be sharing with these girls."

WHAT? I just look at Stella who has her mouth dropped. We had to share, but I hate sharing things, which may because I had to share my once best friend with someone else. I really don't do so well in groups either, I'm one of those one-best-friends-and-shuts-everyone-else-out girls.

I try to look happy, but I can see Ms. F stiffen a little bit and I think she can see right through me. "Well girls" I half hear her say cuz' I was still in shock "I'll introduce you to each other." She looks over at the other three girls "off course you three know Princess Stella of Solaria and Princess Bloom of Sparx." They nod and she looks over to me and Stella and replies "and this is Musa of the Harmonic Nebula, Flora of the Fifth Moon of Marigold, and Tecna of the Binary Galaxy (A/N did I get all of those right?).

I look at Stella, who just tries to smile at me. I try smiling back and then smile at the other girls who again smile back at us. "Stella, Bloom" Ms. F continues "we added on to your suite so there's an extra room where Musa, Tecna, and Flora will be staying."

Again, WHAT? The room was just supposed to be me and Stella. How in Eraklion are we going to survive here? She dismissed us and we walk over to my, I mean our dorm. By the time we reached the stairs to go up, I'm the first. Ok, this walk is a little awkward and I stiffen up trying to get to the room soon. And figure clumsy me just can't do anything right and I trip. I hear the other girls try to catch me, but we all just fall in the process. We all hit the bottom and just look at each other, trying to regain some consciousness.

All of a sudden I just laugh, I can't control it. Soon everyone else starts laughing too. Ok Bloom, here's your one chance to turn around this awful situation. "Ok, that was awkward. Let's start again; I'm Bloom." Stella sits up and flashes her beautiful smile saying "I'm Stella, from Solaria." The dark haired girl with pig tails is next saying "I'm Musa and this is Flora and Tecna."

We all get up and start laughing again. "So I'm guessing that you guys know each other besides from now" Flora says. She has this cool flower, theme going one.

"Well if you count being practically sisters and growing up together knowing each other, then yeah we know each other" Stella says as she flips her gorgeous hair. I think that if you look up beautiful in the dictionary this Solarian princess will show up.

"How about you guys?" I ask shifting the focus to them. Tecna smiles and says "our dads work together in a dating company. Musa's dad is part of the entrainment part for tickets to the hottest events, Flora's dad runs the part of the plants and my dad runs the management part."

At the sound of dad's I liquefy, starting to cry. All eyes move to me, then Tecna who just stands there shocked not knowing what she did. Musa elbows her who replies with a wince. "Bloom" Flora starts, obviously not know whether she should finish.

Stella saves me and quietly says looking to the ground "her dad was killed when the coven of witches attacked her planet."

"Oh Bloom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you of, well …" Tecna says, not being able to finish.

Way to go Bloom, you managed to get rid of a good time with this. I wipe my eyes and say "no, it's cool, I didn't mean to get this emotional. But let's stop this gloomy setting and talk about something else. You know what, I'm starving. I know for a fact that there's this amazing pizza place downtown. Let's go."

Everyone instantly agrees, both to the pizza and the more pleasant event. When we reach downtown, I stop for a moment to think about the time when I was little that my dad took me here. It was my fifth birthday and I was about to have the biggest party in the face of all the realms. Of course I was a little spoiled and I would not have any clothes from Sparx because that's were everyone was getting their dress. So my dad brought me here and we went shopping. At the last store we finally found something and as a bonus he took me out for my favorite food, pizza.

We walk over the pizza place, which was unusually crowded. Stella went with the other girls and found us a table. I told them I'd order so I go to stand in line. Man this place is the same since I came here when I was five. I look over and smile at the table me and my daddy sat at, talking about the party.

"Next" the cashier says and I snap back to reality. "Yeah, I'd like a large plain with extra cheese" I say. I take the money out when the cashier says "Bloom, is that you." I look up, kind of freaked out that someone knows my name. But it was no stranger for I looked up to the face of none other than my once friend/enemy Brandon.

"Oh my god! Brandon!" I say while reaching over the counter to give him a hug. I really didn't want to but it was such a shock and it caught me off guard. "What are you doing here?" I ask. Wow that was such a stupid question.

He smiles an amazing smile and it's only then do I realize how good looking he is. I mean, damn, boy can clean up! He's ripped and look at his hair, I swear it's better than mine.

"Well I volunteer here, I need hours for school. What are you doing here, I mean why are you in Magix?" he asks.

I smile and say "I go to Alfea. This is my first day and me, Stella and my new roomies are out to celebrate."

Right on cue Stella calls out "Bloom, where's the pie?"

Brandon smiles and calls over to the cook our order. "Stella?" he looks at me skeptically "you mean little geeky glasses and wild hair day."

I just raise my eyebrow, grin and say "oh, I think she's changed a little" as I look over while she walks over.

"Bloom, I'm starved, where's the…" she stops when she sees Brandon. She smiles cockily and says "well if it isn't the squire. Look at where you've been. Hmm, it looks like Sky got rid of you already." Ouch, that hurts. I guess she's still a little bitter about him making fun of her.

He smirks and says "no princess, I'm still his squire. I'm volunteering to help people, but that's something you're not familiar with." Ouch, that also must hurt, but she doesn't look affected. "By the way" he adds "looks like you got rid of the dorky glasses. Good for you. To bad you couldn't fix that hair of yours."

Damn. If I know one thing about Stella, it's that you don't say anything bad about the hair. Trust me, I've been down that road and it ain't pretty. She starts to turn red and glows. Brandon's eyes widen, but before she can do any damage I drag her away.

"Stella, go" I say pointing to the table with the other tables. Stella tries to stare me down, but I just stare at her so coldly that I could see her shiver. She puts her hands up in defeat and walk over. That's one of my traits that I hate but do come in handy.

I turn to Brandon and say "one tip, when trying to pick up girls don't dis' the hair." Brandon blushes and goes over to get my pizza.

I wait there patiently just smiling. I know Stella somewhere really, and I mean really, deep down likes him. But I couldn't keep thinking about it because someone dropped some parmesan cheese on me. "Oops, sorry about that. It was my fault" the other person says quickly grabbing a napkin which I take, not even looking at the guy. I wipe away the cheese and smile, looking up and say "no harm done."

Wait, I know that blonde hair and blue eyes. "Bloom?" he says. Oh. My. God. "Sky." Shit.

* * *

Yay, new chapter. Now go down to the little button to the left and please submit a review. I swear it only takes a minute of your life so please review. Thanks!


	4. I Hate Excitment

Ok yes I know that it's taken me almost a year to update and I am incredibly sorry for that

_Ok yes I know that it's taken me almost a year to update and I am incredibly sorry for that. Anyway the important thing is that I did update. Please review!_

_Wait, I know that blonde hair and blue eyes. "Bloom?" he says. Oh. My. God. "Sky." Shit. _

We just stood still for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of us moved. Lucky for me Brandon came over at that exact time. "Hey Sky, I see that you've seen our old friend" he says.

Sky smiles and stands up, then offers to help me up.

I decline, although I'm almost in to much shock to merely stand up, but I somehow do and wipe the rest of the cheese off of my outfit.

We just look at each other again. Wow, he has really grown up. He's not the scrawny, little boy that I remember. He is also ripped, and his blue eyes seem even darker than I remember. His once short blonde hair is down to his shoulders in a way that frames his face well.

"Bloom, I want my…." Stella started. She always comes in at the best times. She takes one look at Sky and I can already see the dirt forming in her eyes.

"Well, well, if it's not the selfish boy prince. Hmm… I must admit that you're taller, but what the hell did you do to your hair? And I swear, you and the little squire need to work on those faces, you do realize that they have surgeries that can take care of ugliness right?"

"Stella, stop" I said, trying my hardest not to laugh at the stares Sky and Brandon were giving her, but it didn't seem to faze her.

Sky turned to look at me and forms a fake smile. "Well hello Bloom, it's nice to see you", he says in a monotone voice, "looks like you've finally somewhat grown up."

Ouch, ok no one talks to me like that. "Well hello Sky, I would say that it's a pleasure to see you again, but obviously it's not." Stella smirks as his face goes blank.

Oh but I'm not done yet. "Well, Brandon tells me that you two go to Red Fountain. What a shame, it used to be such a high ranking school, but now it seems that their standards for admission have really gone down to let anyone in." "Burn" Stella says giving me a high five.

Brandon and Sky do not look as amused. "Well" Sky says after a moment, his face turning red "it looks like that goes the same for Alfea. To bad, after it's 20th year it's really gone down. Now look what they let in" looking between me and Stella. Brandon sneers.

Stella looks at me, knowing what he meant. My mom was part of the 21st graduating class of Alfea, but that was the year of a massive war in Magix, so it only makes sense that their GPA and standards were a little lower. It's one thing to make fun of me, but to bring my mom into this was taking it way to far.

I can already feel the tears coming into my eyes, but I refuse to let these two get to me, or at least see them get to me.

Fortunately, Stella comes to my rescue.

"Listen, jackass one and two, you're still the same idiots from when we were little, so do us a big favor and avoid us. Why don't you go back to your little school and pretend to be all brave and mighty and leave us, who actually can do this universe some good, alone. Or even better, drop dead so you don't use up valuable oxygen and food."

Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Stella go at it like that, and obviously neither have the boys. They look astounded and just stand there.

"Sky, Brandon!" another voice yells. We all look around and see a grown man coming towards us. I can feel Sky and Brandon stiffening up next to me. "I agreed to let you work here, but you to never seem to…" but then he stopped when he looked at Stella. Stella smiled, laughed, and gave the man a hug.

"Remember me, Uncle Romano?" she says.

The man laughs to and says "how could I not, _mi pequeña princesa _(1). How are you doing these days? I didn't know that you were coming to Magix."

"Well now I go to Alfea, so I'll be here for a while" she replies. "I didn't know that you opened up a shop here in Magix."

Brandon, who looks at Sky nervously, says "um, you to know each other?" If she does, they may be in trouble.

The old man, her uncle I'm guessing, looks at the boys sternly and says "yes. Stella use to love my pizza on Solaria, where I first made my shop. She liked it so much that I became the Head Chef of the Solarian Royal Family. After I retired from that, Stella begged me to keep the shop going."

He looked back at Stella and said "thanks to you, I've been able to open up shops all over the universe. Well, now I can know that _mi pequeña princesa _

can have a good pie once in a while."

Stella gave one of her world famous smiles.

Uncle Romano looked back at the boys. "Listen, I'm letting you work here because of my relationship with Saladin, but our deal was that you could work here only if you actually worked. Now stop socializing and start working."

"Yes, sir" both boys said, clearly embarrassed.

Stella and I started to laugh and walked back to our table where, a pizza was half eaten.

"Yo, what took you guys so long, I mean we were so hungry that we couldn't help but eat!" Musa said, smiling.

"We just ran into some old, um, acquaintances" Stella replied, grabbing herself a slice of pizza.

I love pizza, it is my all time favorite food. Yet, I can't seem to get myself the eat it. All I can think of is the fact that my once best friend turned into such a jerk. He knew that the last blow would really hurt me, yet he didn't' care.

I look down at my hand and see the ring. "_Bloom and Sky forever_" it said. "_Yeah, right"_, I scoff. _He doesn't care. He never really did. _My mind is telling me to throw the damn ring away, but I can't get myself to do that either. "_What's wrong with me_" I think "_it's just a stupid ring. Take it off here, while he can see you, and throw it away!" _

But no matter how many times I repeat that in my head, I can't do it.

"Bloom, are you there" I hear a voice say. "Huh?" I reply. All of the girls are looking at me. "I said, why aren't you eating? It was your idea and you must be hungry" Tecna repeats.

I smile and says "thanks guys but I guess I just lost my appetite."

"Does it have to do with those boys you and Stella were talking to?" Flora says.

"No" I say quickly, scolding myself for acting defensive so hastily.

"It is. So what's with you and those acquaintances, or so you call them" Musa says.

I sigh, giving Stella a look that says should we tell them? Stella nods yes, and so I start the story. I tell them about the night when the witches attacked and Sky and then the sleepover followed by moving in with Stella and finally meeting with Brandon and Sky now. After I finish, my friends are dead silent.

"Oh Bloom, I'm so sorry" Flora says, giving me a hug. "Yes Bloom, I didn't know that you had such a hard life" Tecna replied, holding my hand.

"Hey, B, if those guys are such jackasses like you said, then they don't even deserve to talk to you" Musa says, making me laugh slightly before she to joins in the hug.

"Hello" Stella says behind me "I need to be in this hug too. I mean I am the one who was tortured along with Bloom too you know!" Everyone laughs as we all get into one big hug.

Just then my phone vibrates in my pocket. I look and it's an alarm. "Girls, it's already 8, we need to get back for curfew" I say. They nod and we leave a check for the pizza.

We were just about to leave when Stella said "hold on just a minute" and went towards the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later, she returned, smiling. "What did you do?" Tecna asked smiling.

"Well, I just gave my uncle, the owner of the restaurant, some references about two of his employees" she replied with a devilish grin.

"You didn't" I replied, laughing, knowing that she trash talked Brandon and Sky. She just gave an innocent smile and we all laughed, leaving the restaurant. Looks like they won't be working there anymore.

We caught the last bus to Alfea and made it back just before curfew and we headed over to our dorm.

"Guys, tomorrow we officially start as freshman" Flora said. Musa snickered and said "for Stella this is actually her second time as a freshman." We laughed as Stella pouted.

"Hello, I told you. It was in the name of fashion. You know when I find this new shade of pink, all of you will wish that you had faith in me. It will the most fashionable color there is!" she said to try and rectify her mistake (2). Then we all started laughing even harder.

There was a knock on our door and in came the Dean of Discipline at Alfea, Griselda. This woman was the epitome of strict and cruel. "This is the dorm of Bloom of Sparx, right?" I nodded and she handed me an envelope. "Your classes have been changed for the semester" she said.

"What the hell?" I replied in shock. This was not what I had in mind for the surprise of a lifetime. She scowled at my outburst and mumbled a quiet sorry.

"Not just you, but all of you" she said looking at everyone in the group. "What?!" they replied.

Everyone started to talk at once, but Griselda then said "young ladies, behave yourselves at once" at which we all shut up "all of you are enrolled in a selective class. Only three groups of fairies can join this program, and it is a high honor." With that she left.

"What do you think this means?" Flora asked. Tecna frowned and said "I guess we'll just have to find out, though I do not remember this program in any of the information guides."

Stella took the schedule and grinned. "Well this may just make our day a little better, we have class in the morning, which sucks, but it's the only class of the day! And get this, we get to work with some Red Fountain cuties!"

At this everyone huddled around the paper. It stated that we would be working together in some combative class to help prepare us for something, I didn't care about that part much. My eyes lay dead on one line: "magic is necessary to pass this class."

"Crap" I said as I ran into the hallway, snatching the paper from Stella's hand, and hearing Stella calling out my name from the dorm room.

"Ms. G" I said, catching up to Griselda. She turned around, revealing Ms. Faragonda too. "What is it, Bloom?" Ms. F said.

I showed her the paper and she gave me a smile. "You should be very proud Bloom" she started "this is a high honor and a few can take it. Your mother and sister were part of this elite group."

"Thanks Ms. F" I started, trying to sound respectful "but I don't think I can take this class. You see, I kind of don't have any magic."

"What, but you're from Sparx, all of the members of the royal family had magic since the beginning of time…" Griselda snapped.

She would have continued if Faragonda did not hold up her hand to silence Griselda. "I know that Bloom" she replied "but I still want you to take this class. I feel a strong energy in you Bloom, and sometimes magical beings realize their magical at a later age. But one thing is for sure, I want to find out what happens to you."

Ok, now I think that I'm going to faint. "Wait, do you mean that I could have magic, like my sister and mother?" She nodded. A thousand thoughts flooded me at the same time. I could have magic. This was something that I wanted as far as I could remember. My mother and sister had it, but I was always told that I didn't have it.

"Bloom" Ms. F calls, bringing me back to reality. "Huh?" I reply, half dazed. She looked annoyed. "I said I don't want you to talk about this to anyone else, for right now you're just there in that class to help out in whatever way you can, and right now that is without magic. Do you understand?"

I wanted to ask her why, but something in her eyes told me to drop the subject. I nodded and walked back to my dorm.

The moment I opened the door I was bombarded with questions. "Where'd you go Bloom" Flora asked. "What happened?" said Tecna. "Why'd ya leave?" Musa asked. I laughed for a second and said "relax guys. I just had to… see if this was the same program my mother and sister were in."

This was a lie but I didn't know if I could fully trust these girls yet. Stella gave me a look, but I gave her one back that said I'll tell you later.

"Alright Bloom, but let's see who our new boys are" Stella said. "Prince Justinian of Vienon, Prince Lucas of Sariana, Prince Manlu of Grecca, Charles of Romanda, and Thomas of Cambria" Musa read (3). I smiled lustfully and said "one for each of us, perfect." Everyone started laughing again. Somehow, I had a feeling that this year was going to rock and we'd be really good friends.

"Goodnight guys" I said, heading over to my part of the dorm. "Goodnight" I heard from all of the other girls.

Before I knew it, I fell fast asleep. Well technically I was asleep but I kept having the same nightmare. All I could see is darkness and then sudden flashes of visions. I see my dad, that strange woman, and those witches. Then I see Sky and Stella, and now I'm spinning out of control. I keep hearing people yelling at me to do things and how I'm a failure at life. Ok, I can't handle this anymore. I keep screaming for this to stop but no one can hear me. My head is killing me, it's like someone is trying to kill me in my sleep.

Suddenly there's a bright flash, and everything stops. "Bloom" I hear a distant voice say. Wait, I know that voice. "Daddy! Where are you, I need you!" I yell, but to no avail.

"Bloom" I hear, but it's someone else's voice. "Bloom" the voice repeats. "Bloom!"

"Ahh… what?" I say, waking up clearly confused.

Flora and Stella were at the foot of my bed, looking at me. "Bloom, hurry up, this is our first day of classes and your going to be late" Flora says, helping me up. Oh god, that can't be good.

Stella mouthed "was it that dream again?" I noded and she looks worried. I mouthed "I'm ok" back to her.

I run into the bathroom, nearly knocking down Musa, who was putting on makeup. "Hey!" she says, fixing the mascara line I caused.

"Sorry" I quickly say, brushing my teeth and hair at the same time. By some miracle I get ready in five minutes, though Stella did have a near heart attack when she noticed I had two different shoes on, but when I fixed that I actually thought I looked good. I had on a light blue mini dress with my hair up in a bun.

We walked down to our class. When we stepped in, Ms. Faragonda welcomed us saying "welcome girls. Take your seats over there." She pointed to a circle of chairs, with ten chairs total. I looked around, seeing that there were only us.

"Um, Ms. F, where is everyone else?" She grinned and said "you girls were the only ones that actually accepted the class. Everyone else refused to take it right away. Now we're just waiting for the Red Fountain boys."

Well I'll be damned, I could've gotten out of this. But hey, maybe I can figure out if I have magic or not through this.

I looked around and everyone else gave looks that read "oh well, at least we have the boys."

I actually was excited about this, and I rarely get excited anymore. It seems like since the sleepover with Sky, whenever I get excited about something, something came and ruined it. But not this time, it was going to be perfect.

Just then three guys entered the room. Ms. F motioned them to take a seat in the circle. "Girls, we actually had to give you the only group of guys that accepted this class, so these are a few of your teammates. Where are the other two?" she asked a boy with red hair and glasses who looked a little like a nerd. "They're landing the hover car" he replied.

Ms. F looked at us and said "this is Timmy," pointing to the red haired kid "Helia" pointing to a guy with long black hair that was tied in a loose pony tail that looked like he came out of a monastery, "and Riven" pointing to a guy with maroon, spiky hair who look the most fit out of the three but seemed to have a bad attitude. Then she went around and introduced us to the boys.

Just as Ms. F was about to tell us the name of the two other boys, we could here footsteps coming into the classroom. "Sorry we're late…" one voice said. Holy crap, I knew that voice. "Bloom, Stella?" the other voice said. I looked at Stella who was looking at the boys in shock, I did not want to turn around, but I had to, though, just as Stella spat "Brandon and Sky."

I hate irony, and now I am never going to get excited again. This was going to be torture.

(1) This means my little princess in Spanish, thanks to google translator.

(2) I'm a big fahion-holic and I think that this was one of the funniest parts of the first season because my friend actually tried to do that, but after two weeks she gave up )

(3) I just made all of these up, and if there are such places as these, I don't own them!

_There, now I honestly don't know when I can update next. This chapter wasn't the best, but it will have to do in order to set up for later chapters. Review, Review, Review!_


End file.
